


Dreams of a Boy

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Actual plot, Additional Tags to Be Added, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bigotry & Prejudice, Hogwarts, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Heats, Omega Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, also porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Omegas don’t learn magic, it’s not their place.  They’re too unfocused, too malleable, school just isn’t good for them.  Theseus had thought Newt would do great at Hogwarts, that it would give him somewhere to direct his energy, but… he’d been wrong.  It’s a good thing Newt presented before September, or it would only have been harder on everyone.But Newt doesn't see it that way.  He's determined to learn magic, even if he has to hide to do it. He'll do whatever it takes, and he'll get Theseus to help him.  And if he's right - if he can keep up, if he can manage it - then maybe he can prove that it's a good thing he went after all.





	Dreams of a Boy

Theseus wakes to the sound of a door opening and footsteps in the hallway.  It takes him a moment to register why this woke him, what it was that his sleeping mind flagged as important, but then he notices the unsteadiness of the steps.

He climbs out of bed and opens his door to find Newt stumbling down the hall towards their parents’ room, wobbly and uncertain.

“Newt?” Theseus calls softly.  “What’s wrong?”

Newt turns to face him, eyes blown wide.

“I - I don’t - I don’t know -”

But Theseus does.  One look at him and Theseus knows  _ exactly _ what’s wrong.  Most omegas present slowly, the signs becoming more apparent over time in a gradual transition, but not all of them.  Not, apparently, Newt.

Theseus’ little brother is an omega, and he’s in heat for the first time.

Theseus has never been around an omega in heat before - as an alpha that sort of thing is very carefully watched.  But he knows beyond a doubt what’s happening with Newt.  There’s no mistaking it.

He smells so good.

“Come here,” Theseus says, and Newt does.

Newt practically falls into his arms, shivery and too warm, fear and desperation written across his face.

“Theseus, what’s happening?  W-what’s wrong with me?”

“Shhh,” Theseus instructs, stepping back into his room and taking Newt with him.  He doesn’t know what to do, not really.  There are specific ways to care for an omega in heat, or at least he thinks there are, but he doesn’t know them.  His parents would know, or if they didn’t they’d at least know how to get the right kind of help, but they can’t find out.  Not yet.

Once the door is securely closed Theseus sits Newt on the bed, arms around his shoulders for  comfort.

“You’re going into heat, Newt.  It’s okay, it’s normal, it just -”  Theseus swallows.  “It means you’re an omega.”

“What?”  Newt’s eyes grow even wider and he pulls back, looking at Theseus aghast.  “No!  No, I’m not, I’m going to Hogwarts next month.  I can’t be!”

And that’s why their parents can’t know yet.  Theseus is lost in this situation, but he knows how much worse it would be for Newt to hear it from their parents, to be told without question that he could never formally learn magic, and to have it treated like something perfectly natural.  Theseus knows how much Newt wanted to go to school.

“I already got my letter,” Newt sobs.  “They have to let me go, I got my letter, they h-have to, th-they do -”

They don’t.  Omegas don’t learn magic, it’s not their place.  They’re too unfocused, too malleable, school just isn’t good for them.  Theseus had thought Newt would do great in Hogwarts, that it would give him somewhere to direct his energy, but… he’d been wrong.  It’s a good thing this happened before September, or it would only have been harder on everyone when Newt couldn’t keep up in classes, and when they eventually had to pull him out after he presented.

Newt nestles back into Theseus’ shoulder, tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt.  Theseus holds him and rocks him gently, not knowing how to offer any sort of consolation.  When it’s sudden like this it’s a lot harder, he knows.  There’s no time to adjust, no time to re-envision the life Theseus knows Newt had planned out.

They sit like that for a long time, Newt’s sweet smell filling the air around them and his sobs filling the room.  It makes Theseus light headed to be this near to him, to have Newt squirming in his lap with the need that won’t relent even in the face of his anguish, and Theseus shifts uncomfortably.  He holds Newt tightly, and he finds that he wants nothing more than to be here with Newt like this, to feel Newt’s body against his own and to take care of him.

And it’s all right, Theseus reasons, he’d do that for his brother anyway.  The way Newt’s scent makes him feel doesn’t matter, he’s just taking care of his brother.

They stay like that for a long time, until eventually Newt cries himself out.  He clings to Theseus; still shaking, and still squirming.

“Please don’t tell mum and dad,” he begs.  “Please don’t tell them, please, please…”

Theseus doesn’t have the heart to tell him no. That was the whole reason he’d intercepted Newt after all, so that they wouldn’t find out just yet.  Theseus doesn’t really know what happens with omega heats, but so far it isn’t anything he can’t handle.  He doesn’t see what harm there could be in waiting until morning.

“We’ll deal with it tomorrow, okay?  Tomorrow.”

Newt nods, sniffling.  “Can I stay?  Tonight I mean, c-can I stay with you?  I don’t wanna be alone, please.”

“Yeah,” Theseus says automatically.  “Of course you can, yeah.”

Theseus adjusts to lay down so they can both get some much needed sleep, and Newt instantly snuggles in against him.  It feels right to have Newt close to him like this, and without thinking Theseus wraps his arms around his brother’s small body.  Theseus drifts off like that, and despite his commiseration at Newt’s situation he feels strangely content.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

In the morning Newt is worse.  He’s feverish and trembling, trying to push himself closer to Theseus though their bodies are already pressed together, and he can’t seem to stay still.  Before Theseus even opens his eyes the scent is overpowering and he tugs Newt in, squeezing him tighter.

It takes a few moments for Theseus to realize what he’s doing and to remember the events of the middle of the night, and when he does he sits up.  He can hear their parents down the hall, soon it will be time for breakfast, and Newt is whimpering quietly in his ear.  It takes a surprising amount of willpower to pull himself out of bed, but he does.

“Stay here, okay?” he mutters to Newt.  “I’ll tell them you’re sick, I’ll be back after breakfast and we’ll figure it out.”  Maybe with a day to adjust Newt will start to feel a little better, and it won’t be so hard for him to tell their parents.  Newt just needs a little bit of time, that’s all, and even if it’s hard it’ll work out in the end.  Once mum and dad get back from work, then they’ll sort it out.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Newt has never felt so alone.  Once Theseus leaves it’s like his last anchor to sanity is gone, and all he can feel is the pulsing heat, the  _ need _ in his body.  He doesn’t even know what he wants, he doesn’t understand it, but it’s too much.  He just wants Theseus to come back and hold him again, to feel secure and safe in his arms, to feel at least a little bit of peace.

He starts to cry again, sobbing into the sheets and clutching a pillow to his chest as his body squirms, searching for  _ something. _

He hates this.  He  _ hates  _ it.  It’s wrong, it’s not supposed to happen to him, it isn’t right.  His body is out of his control, his life is out of his control - he’s supposed to go to Hogwarts, he’s supposed to learn magic, and now all because of some stupid hot feeling in the middle of the night he  _ can’t. _

His body doesn’t even feel like his own anymore.  He’s aching and trembling, breath coming in short gasps, and there’s some sort of wetness between his thighs.  He doesn’t know what it is.

He reaches down, slowly, to feel, to try to figure out what’s happening to him.  He’s afraid to do it, afraid of what it could be, but he has to know - he has to try to make sense of this somehow.

His fingers find something slippery and wet, and he gasps when he realizes it’s coming from his hole.  Omega slick.  He’d heard of it, sort of, but he’d never really understood what it meant.  He doesn’t know what he thought it was, but this isn’t it.  

He wants Theseus back, he wants to curl up in the blankets and hide, but his fingers keep moving.  His fingertips brush the rim of his hole, and it sends a shudder through him, whiting out any other thoughts.  All of a sudden his clothes feel much too hot, scratchy against his skin, and he can’t stand them another second longer.

He strips them off haphazardly, as quickly as he can, until he’s lying naked in Theseus’ bed and his fingers find his hole again of their own accord.  Some part of him thinks it’s wrong to touch himself there, but it’s overpowered by how  _ good _ it feels.

His hole is so loose, so wet, and circling the rim sends more shudders through him, more bursts of sensation which are almost violent in their intensity.  

Suddenly he knows.  This is what he needs.

It’s easy to slip a finger in, to explore his own soft insides and feel the way his hole clenches and relaxes around the intrusion, but it’s not enough.  It only makes the shivery heat build in him and he needs more, he needs it desperately.  He slides another finger in, and soon after another, pushing into himself on pure instinct.

By the time Theseus returns Newt has four fingers inside himself, panting and sobbing on the bed as he writhes, desperate and heedless of the image he makes on the bed.  In moments Theseus’ hands are on him, drawing him in and comforting him, and waves of relief wash through Newt at the contact.

Theseus is talking to him, murmuring reassurances that Newt can barely understand, but he drinks it in all the same.  “It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.  I’ve got you, just - try to relax, it’ll be all right.”

Theseus takes Newt’s wrist, guiding his fingers out of his hole and leaving him empty inside.  He’s so empty, so desperately empty that it’s eating him alive.

“Nothing helps!” Newt wails.  Every touch at his hole just makes him need more, there’s slick gushing out of his open hole in waves, and there’s an empty ache in the core of him which he’s terrified will never be filled.

Theseus’ hands are hot on his skin, and each place he touches sends sparks through Newt’s body.  But in the end all it does is make his hole throb, makes him whimper and moan.  He presses into Theseus’ hands, craving the feeling of skin against skin, and how did he never notice how  _ good _ Theseus smells?  The scent gets in his head and makes him dizzy, his thoughts slipping away as Theseus pulls him close.

After an awkward moment of struggling which Newt fears he might not survive Theseus’ newly bare chest is pressed to his back, and Theseus wraps his arms around him securely.

And then Theseus’ fingers find the wetness between Newt’s thighs, circling his hole before just dipping in.  Newt keens, beyond words now, not knowing what he would ask for even if he could think enough to speak.  He needs Theseus, more than he’s ever needed anyone or anything else.

Finally,  _ finally, _ there’s something else pressing against his hole, something thick and blunt, and Newt knows with a rush of clarity that it’s what he’s been waiting for.

Theseus’ cock slides into him easily, and with every inch that enters him Newt starts to feel complete.  It presses against his insides just right, filling him, fighting back the awful emptiness.  Newt goes loose and pliant, his struggles fading as he gets what he needs.  Theseus nips at the base of his neck, soft little bites that make Newt shiver and feel safe all at the same time, and when Theseus pulls back to thrust into Newt the whole world fades away.

It’s unlike anything Newt has felt before.  Sounds spill uncontrollably from his lips as he lets Theseus fuck him, basking in the stretch of his hole around Theseus’ cock.  He needs more still but the desperation eases slightly, retreating from being painful and turning to a liquid warmth that pulses through his veins in time with Theseus’ thrusts.  His body rocks with it, a gentle motion that feels right, and for a moment Newt forgets that he’s known anything else.

It’s pure bliss to feel Theseus inside him, only intensified when he feels the knot start to swell at the base of his cock.  After another long moment it catches, locking them together as Theseus’ cock pulses into Newt’s hole.  Newt’s last thought before everything dissolves around him is that he’s never felt so safe.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Theseus has never felt like this before.  Protectiveness surges through him, the need to have Newt, to keep him, to never let another person touch him.  He feels himself catch inside Newt’s hole and he moans with his release, with how warm and soft Newt is around him.

They lay like that for a long time, Theseus breathing with Newt limp in his arms, curling in around his body while his cock is still held inside by the knot.

It’s only once his cock slips free that he realizes what they’ve just done.

“Oh God.”

He sits up hastily, loathe as he still is to let go of Newt.  He just - he just fucked his little brother.  And he’d loved it.  They both had.  He doesn’t even remember how it started, all he knows is that when he came back upstairs Newt had been writhing on the bed, omega scent heavy in the air, and he’d known that Newt needed him.  It hadn’t even been a conscious decision, it had been instinct.  And seeing the way Newt’s eyes went glassy as Theseus slid his cock into him… it was the best sight in the world.

“Theseus?” Newt mumbles, rolling over.  “What’re you doing?”

“I’m - God, I’m sorry Newt -” Theseus starts, but Newt makes a little sound which denies his apology.

“Come back, ‘m cold.”

And even with the overpowering instinct to take him gone, Theseus still wants to hold Newt.  He slowly wraps his arms back around his brother, pulling Newt into his lap and kissing his forehead softly.  Newt sighs and nuzzles his head into the crook of Theseus’ neck, looking happy and content with Theseus’ come leaking from between his legs.

It takes another half hour for Newt to come down from the high of it.  He starts to squirm again, no longer with need with with apparent discomfort.

“Theseus?” he says again, this time with his eyes clear.

“Yeah?”

“I…” Newt trails off, seemingly at a loss for words, and Theseus can’t blame him at all.

“Let’s get you dressed, okay?”

Newt nods.  Theseus find his own clothes and fetches some for Newt, giving him privacy as he dresses.  It seems a bit of an empty gesture, but he does it all the same.

When he enters the room again Newt is curled on the bed, arms wrapped loosely around his knees.  He still looks upset, but at least not distraught.  Theseus hopes to God Newt doesn’t regret what they did.  He hadn’t meant to take advantage of his brother, he’d just smelled so good - Theseus hadn’t been able to think with the pheromones clouding his mind, it was like he wasn’t even himself.

When Theseus sits on the bed Newt makes a move as though to go to him but then stops, seeming to think better of it.  Theseus finds himself wishing that Newt would let himself be held, but he understands.

After a moment Newt looks up at him. “Is that what being an omega is?” he asks softly, and Theseus shrugs, then nods.

“I guess so.  Yeah.”

Newt’s brow creases.  “So how is that supposed to stop me learning magic?  I feel normal now - mostly normal.  Like that’s it, and suddenly I can’t do magic anymore?  Why?”

Theseus doesn’t know.  When faced with Newt’s direct questions he isn’t really sure.  Omegas aren’t supposed to be very good at it, really.  They’re not focused, they’re too submissive to care for themselves, and they’re too much of a distraction to everyone else.  Or at least, that’s what everyone says.  He had a couple friends who presented as omegas, but he hadn’t really seen them after.  They’d been kept separate from alphas, because… well, probably to prevent something like what just happened with Newt.  Maybe Newt still has to grow into it.  Even though he already got his heat, maybe he’ll start acting more like an omega in time.

So instead of answering he shrugs again.  “Maybe just - give it time.  You liked it, didn’t you?  What we did.  You get to do that as an omega.”

“You liked it too,” Newt says, sounding almost accusing.  “Are you gonna give up leaning magic for it?”

“No,” Theseus says quietly.

“Then why do I have to?”

“It’s what omegas do!”

_ “No!” _

Newt is crying again, and Theseus feels awful.  He’s frustrated, he doesn’t know how to explain it so Newt understands, and more than that he hates the gnawing feeling growing in his mind that Newt might be right.  He’d never really thought about it before, but why should only one of them be able to learn magic?

But it’s just how omegas  _ are. _  Surely before long it will become apparent even to Newt that Hogwarts isn’t the place for him, whatever it may seem like now.  He’d do anything an alpha student said, he wouldn’t be able to keep track of his lessons, it would just be harder on him in the end.

Looking at Newt now with his teary eyes and tight, determined face, Theseus can’t picture him doing anything other than excelling at whatever he puts his mind to.  Theseus hates it, he never should have waited to tell mum and dad, why can’t it just be simple?

“You wouldn’t like it there,” Theseus tries.  “There’s too much happening, it wouldn’t - you wouldn’t like it,” he mumbles.

“Yesterday you told me how great it was.”

Theseus doesn’t have an answer to that.  He feels miserable, looking down at the sheets under Newt’s resentful glare.

“Look, we’ll just… when mum and dad get home, they can -”

“Please don’t tell them.”

“Newt -”

_ “Please!” _

Theseus shakes his head, at a loss.  “I don’t have to!  They’re gonna know, you smell like an omega now.  The whole room smells like you!”

Which brings up another problem.  What they did this morning… Theseus knows they weren’t supposed to.  He doesn’t know how to explain that Newt was in heat without also explaining why he isn’t anymore.  And he really doesn’t want to explain that.  He’s the alpha, he’s the one who’s supposed to be in control.  Newt would have let anybody have him, it’s expected, but Theseus should have know better.

“Can’t we cover it up somehow?” Newt asks.  “Make it go away?”

“It doesn’t work like that, it…”

But it might.

Theseus has heard about omegas who needed treatment - he doesn’t remember the name of the medical condition, but he knows one of the side effects was that they didn’t smell like omegas anymore, and they didn’t get heats.  It was looked at as a tragedy usually, spoken of in hushed tones filled with regret and a bit of scandal, but in this case… in this case it might be what Newt needs.

“I dunno,” he finishes.  “Maybe.”

“I just wanna try,” Newt begs.  “I can do it.  And - and if I can’t… we can tell mum and dad it happened at school.  I’ll come home,” he say quietly, gaze fixed down on the bed.

That doesn’t sound so bad.  Maybe then Newt will see for himself why omegas aren’t allowed, and he’ll accept it more than if he’s just told no.

And if Newt is right… if somehow he can keep up, if he can manage it… then maybe it would be a good thing he went.

“Okay.”

Theseus spends the rest of the day making quick preparations, trying to figure out the best way to cover Newt’s scent.  It clings to him even still, less intense but unmistakable.  Theseus sends Newt downstairs for breakfast while he opens up all the windows.  He raids the supply cupboard for good measure, releasing several of the little cleaning bombs spelled to freshen the air.

But the room is the easy part.  He doesn’t know how he’s going to find something to change the scent of Newt himself, especially not in an afternoon.  He promised though, and he’s going to do his best.  He has to.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Newt doesn’t actually know what it is Theseus gives him.  All he knows is that when Theseus comes home after several hours with his arms full of potions and herbs, he seems to think they’re going to work.  Newt is willing to try them, he’ll try anything if it means he can learn magic.

Ever since Theseus got his letter three years ago it’s all Newt’s wanted.  He still remembers standing on the platform of the Hogwarts Express to wave him off his first year, watching him go and wanting so badly to be going with him, to a place with other magical children where he wouldn’t have to hide.  He could make friends there surely, and he couldn’t wait to learn magic, to be a powerful wizard.  He’d drunk in every word Theseus shared when he came home for breaks, hanging on tales of moving staircases and merpeople and a forest that went on forever.

This was supposed to be his year.

And it will be.  It has to be, it’s going to be, it’s just more complicated now.  Newt burns with frustration over it, the fact that this one thing has the potential to change his life forever.  He’d known it was a possibility, but in a distant sort of way that wasn’t supposed to affect him.  He’d figured he wouldn’t be an alpha like Theseus, but he’d settled on the idea that he was a beta.

Not this.  Not an omega.  He doesn’t really understand what the big deal is.  The heat had been overwhelming to say the least, but aside from that, what was different?  Theseus seemed to think Newt would change somehow, that he’d end up some sort of weak thing in need of guidance.  But Newt’s about to go to Hogwarts, he isn’t a child anymore, and he doesn’t need to be told what to do.

It doesn’t matter what anyone says, he can think for himself.  Outside of the heat at least, he can think for himself.

So he takes the things Theseus gives him, and he sighs in relief when Theseus pronounces it “Better.”

“They won’t notice?” Newt asks worriedly.  He can’t really smell himself, or at least not as well as Theseus can.

“I don’t know,” Theseus admits.  “It’s better, but… maybe if you stay in your room for a couple days.  We’ll tell them you’re still sick, and then once it’s been a while after your heat it’ll be easier.  I - I think.”

Newt nods solemnly.  He’s committed to this, and he’s going to do it even if he doesn’t think he should have to.  After a while they’ll see.  He’ll do great at Hogwarts, and they’ll realize they were wrong.  He won’t have to hide anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
